gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is a Homeworld Gem, and an original character canon to Steven Universe. She is a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She makes her debut in "Message Received". Appearance Yellow Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common Pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips, and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a dark yellow and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot, and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with enormous shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears yellow gloves and olive-yellow boots. In "That Will Be All", her outfit slightly changed as she wears a short yellow tailcoat-like attire. Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to have a strong hatred for the Earth and looks down on organic life. As shown in her debut, Homeworld reputes her as a perfectly logical and rational leader, but in reality, she is cold, ruthless, and cruel. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacts her, she is annoyed by her multiple failures. However, in contrast to Blue Diamond, she offers Peridot multiple chances to redeem herself. She puts forth her agenda under the guise that it is what is best for the Gem race. This is evident when she chooses to reject Peridot's proposal to utilize the Earth again, despite the fact that Homeworld is low on resources, as stated in "Too Short to Ride". She also appears to have a short temper, as she was unable to keep her composure after being called a clod by Peridot. Yellow Diamond is shown to have a "down-to-business" attitude. In "Message Received", she takes over the call Peridot was having with her Pearl to get the message that Peridot had quickly. In "That Will Be All", Yellow Diamond tells Holly Blue Agate to "get to the point" when she begins to ramble on. When dealing with grief, Yellow Diamond tries to suppress her negative feelings and instead wishes to move forward. She expresses this to Blue Diamond in "That Will Be All", by explaining that she should "start looking forward and stop looking back". Yellow Diamond finds it ridiculous that Blue Diamond is doing so much to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy instead of trying to move forward, opting instead to destroy Earth as it remains a tragedy for the Diamonds. Abilities Yellow Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability.Being a Diamond, Yellow Diamond is one of the most powerful Gems in the entire Gem Empire. * Electrokinesis: Yellow Diamond can generate powerful electric currents around her entire body and then project it from her fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's form. This attack functions exactly like a Gem Destabilizer. She can also focus electricity to cut through thick surfaces. * Enhanced Strength: Yellow Diamond was able to "poof" a Zircon Gem with the press of her finger, something not even a Quartz could do. This may be a simple question of physics rather than an ability, given the enormous size difference between a Diamond and a Zircon. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Zaratite (formerly Champagne Diamond). * When fused with Blue Diamond, they form Green Diamond. * When fused with Blue Diamond, Pink Diamond, and White Diamond, they form an unnamed fusion. * When fused with Steven Universe, they form Hilgardite. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. ** Yellow diamonds are considered one of the true birthstones for Virgo. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of extremely strong chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Yellow diamonds are used for industrial purposes, such as concrete saws, because of how common they are. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *** Pure, intense yellow diamonds are called "Canary Diamonds" * Some famous yellow diamonds include Golden Jubilee Diamond, Florentine Diamond, and Cora Sun-Drop Diamond. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. Gemstone Gallery Ice relaying information to Yellow Diamond.png|Ice relaying information to Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond working.jpg|Yellow Diamond working. Yellow_DIamond_Mural.png|Yellow Diamond's Mural in the Moon Base. Lapisyd.png|Lapis Lazuli using her hydrokinesis to form Yellow Diamond's head. Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl meet Ice.png|Yellow Diamond, Ice and Yellow Pearl. Tumblr oj7r7cTtIN1rxy3lqo1 1280.png Yellow Diamond and Violet Diamond size comparison.png|Violet Diamond and Yellow Diamond height comparison. Helgardite Size.png|Yellow Diamond in a height comparison with Steven and their fusion, Hilgardite. IMG_0714.PNG|Yellow Diamond when it had been thought she wore a helmet. The Diamonds.png|Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond. Yd pearl Size.PNG|Yellow Diamond's size comparison to Pearl. Old yellow red pearl size.PNG|Yellow Diamond's outdated size comparison to Pearl and Red Diamond. The trial.PNG|Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. Tumblr inline oqs877WjMO1rqyg20 540.png|Yellow Diamond with Red Diamond and Blue Diamond in "The Trial". The Actual Diamonds.png|White Diamond with Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Diamonds Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Gems